10 Song Challenge 2:3
by synergyfox
Summary: Second 10 song challenge, Hermione/Fleur


**Title: **10 Song Challenge** 2:3  
Author: **synergyfox**  
Pairing: **Hermione/Fleur**  
Rating: **PG-15+**  
Warnings:** No spoilers... just... the odd case of running out of song.**  
Disclaimer: **I'm back down to $10.20 in my account, obviously I don't own anything.**  
Challenge:  
**

**10 Song Challenge**  
**1. Pick a pairing **_from each: Harry Potter, Legend of the Seeker and your choice, show below:_

[Cara/Kahlan]_ done  
[Hermione/Fleur] this one  
[Cara/Dahlia]_

**2. Pull up iTunes and set it to shuffle**_ (I'm watching)_.  
**3. Song finishes story ends, move on.**  
**4. Write ten, post, write the next ten, then post, write the third set, then post.  
**

**1. Like a Virgin (Madonna) **

Hermione blushed as she lay on the bed, Fleur's warm hands trailed along her sides gently, caressing. The French Witch leaned down and kissed her tenderly, nibbling along her lower lip.

The hands ran along her hips and gently pulled her undergarments down, leaving her bare to her lover, "Fleur... I..."

Fleur kissed her neck, smiling against the warm skin, "I know, 'Ermione. I will be gentle."

One of her hands trailed between her legs and Hermione gasped, arching her back at the feeling. This was the first time Fleur had ever touched her so intimately.

Fleur kissed down her neck, gently moving her fingers, coated with the Gryffindor's arousal.

**2. Candy Shop (50 Cent)**

Fleur smirked rather smugly as she gripped Hermione's hips, she most definitely was enjoying this Muggle game of Truth or Dare with the Weasley's. Hermione had been dared (by Fred and George) to pick someone to give a lap dance too, knowing that the obvious choice would be her girlfriend. Hermione had rolled her eyes (slightly tipsy from the alcohol consumed previously) and had pulled Fleur out of the room, muttering darkly that she wouldn't give them the pleasure of a free show.

And here she was, being a Gryffindor and true to her promise that she would actually give the blonde a lap dance once they got to the room they (Ginny, herself and Fleur) were sharing. She'd pulled her phone out and put on some Muggle song about a shop for candy.

She watched Hermione's body move and tightened her grip on the witch's hips, stilling her movements,_ "I am thinking we will not be returning downstairs."_ She whispered haughtily into Hermione's ear, pressing her hands to her lover's back.

**3. Doth I Protest To Much (Alanis Morissette)**

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur's waist, pressing her nose into the older woman's shoulder, closing her eyes. Fleur chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head before extracting herself from Hermione's grip, offering her hand.

"Shall we go to the restaurant? We do not wish to be late."

Hermione nodded her head and accepted the hand, holding it tightly.

They walked down the sidewalk and Fleur glanced sideways at a dark haired woman passing them, Hermione playfully smacked Fleur's abdomen, "You're lucky I don't get jealous."

Fleur smirked at her, arching a brow, "Oh? And why is it zat you do not?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip, looking innocently up at the blonde, "It's simple really, at the end of the day you'll be next to me in our bed-

**4. Eyes on You (Jay Sean)**

Fleur licked her lips as she watched the young Gryffindor girl talk with Harry Potter, she studied her features, blatantly ignoring whatever it was the Asian witch was talking about next to her. She knew that the girl looked right through her, she didn't like her in the slightest.

It didn't matter, she would continue to watch and weave her way into the girl's life. One day this Gryffindor would care for her.

She had a feeling the girl didn't know how beautiful she was.

At the Yule Ball her heart fluttered when the Gyffindor walked down in a dress, making her way to her escort, Viktor Krum. She drew in a breath when brown eyes locked with hers and trailed their way over her body appreciatively, a small grin on her features. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait long.

**5. Travelin' Soldier (Dixie Chicks)**

Hermione sat quietly next to Fleur as they watched the water crash upon the waves, she looked at the blonde sadly, "Fleur?"

The French witch looked at her, "Oui?"

"I know... I know you're with Bill... but... I was wondering... I mean to ask... if it would be alright if I sent you letters."

Fleur smiled soflty, "Of course it is okay, 'Ermione, but you do not need to, you can visit wh-"

Hermione shook her head, "No. We're... Harry, Ron and I, I mean... we're going to do something important. We're not going to be able to do much. I was just hoping... maybe... when I get the chance I could write to you."

Fleur's brows furrowed, "Oui..." She watched Hermione stand slowly and Fleur stood quickly, grasping Hermione's hand, "'Ermione. Bill and I are not together."

Hermione stared at her for a moment before squeezing the blonde's hand and smiling faintly.

**6. Lips of an Angel (Hinder) **

Hermione frowned as she sat in her car, phone to her ear, "Fleur? Is everything okay? Why are you crying?" She closed the door and closed her eyes, smiling softly, "I love you too, Fleur... but... we can't... you're with Bill now... again... I... just..."

She put the key in the ignition, frowning, "You're fighting with him again?" Her eyes widened, "He did what?"

She started her car and pulled her seat-belt on, "Fleur... I..." She looked at the clock on her dash, she had to meet Fred and George in 20 minutes, "I'll be there in 10 minutes, Fleur. Just... please don't cry, okay?"

She smiled softly again, "Okay..." Fred and George could wait, they would understand.

**7. Down (Jay Sean)**

Fleur pressed her back to Hermione's as she slashed her wand, the Death Eaters were circling them, she could feel the muscles tensing periodically on Hermione's back as she cast powerful offensive and defensive magic. Hermione had backed against her seconds ago and they had both felt the magic increase around them.

Fleur's free hand reached down and sought Hermione's, the lioness caught her fingers and they clasped hands tightly, feeling the magic continue to rise and increase in strength.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, panting, her breath was short from the exertion of power.

"Oui." They raised their wands in unison and, before the Death Eaters could attack they disappeared, flashes of greenish-blue light mixed with gold struck the Death Eaters, knocking them away.

Hermione and Fleur reappeared and Fleur pulled Hermione to her, both sprinting for the castle. They had to get to the Entrance and let McGonagall know they were still alive.  
**  
8. Down With the Sickness (Disturbed)**

Hermione pressed her hands to the stone walls, gritting her teeth together, "Can you feel that?" She asked, glancing at Minerva McGonagall, the older woman placed her hand near Hermione's, closing her eyes before nodding in affirmation.

"The walls are vibrating with power."

Hermione pulled her hand away, watching as physical, magical energy connected her hand to the wall, "Tell me you see that."

Minerva stared at the space between the woman's hand and the wall, "Yes."

Fleur came running around the corner with Harry, Bill and Charlie, "They're coming. The Death Eaters are coming." Harry panted, his eyes widening at the visible, raw power connecting Hermione's hand to the stone.

"Why is my wife's 'and stuck to zee wall?" Fleur asked, brows furrowing as she moved towards Hermione, gripping her shoulder.

"It's not stuck so much as... connected." Hermione mumbled, pulling her hand completely away, the magic seemed to flow with ease between herself and the stone.

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed, examining the magic.

Minerva turned to look at the grou-  
**  
9. Pound me in the Buttox [feat. Aldous Snow] (Jackie Q)**

Her body was flushed, her back arching as Fleur pushed into her, she moaned and lifted her leg, wrapping it around Fleur's hips. She was definitely not going to complain about this experiment with sexual magic, they were going to have to write a letter to the author of that book.

Fleur's new piece of anatomy filled her fully, stretching her deliciously, the blonde growled slightly and bit her neck roughly, drawing blood. Hermione didn't mind in the slightest as Fleur claimed her.

The blonde lifted her head and moved to claim her lips, her eyes were dark with arousal, red and gold flecks of color were evident against the cool blue. Fleur growled again and claimed her lips as she pulled out, she quickly turned Hermione onto her stomach. The Gryffindor shivered with anticipation as Fleur lifted her hips, position herself behind her, pressing hard against her, nearly entering he-

**10. You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift)**

Hermione watched as Bill and Fleur argued across the yard, she frowned when Bill threw his hands up and stormed towards the Burrow, red in the face. Fleur crossed her arms over her chest and Hermione bit her lower lip before putting her book down on the bench and standing, walking slowly towards the woman.

"Are you okay?"

"Oui." Fleur snapped, not looking at her.

Hermione gave her a half smile, "Right, that's why you and Bill were arguing." She paused, "If you want to talk..."

Fleur shook her head, "Non, zat is okay."

Hermione nodded and moved to walk away but Fleur grabbed her wrist, "Yes?" She asked, looking at Fleur slowly.

"Zank you... for your concern..." Hermione offered her a small, genuine smile and moved to walk away again but Fleur's voice stopped her, "Would you like to go to dinner wiz me?"

**A/N: Full fic (meaning with commentary) can be found on my LJ page: **http : / / synergyfox . livejournal . com / 4568 . html **minus the spaces, obviously...**


End file.
